Where's Buffy?
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Season 6 AU: Angel comes back to Sunnydale after he finds out Buffy is alive. None of the others want him to see her, what will they do to keep him from doing so? Very silly story.


**Hello readers! If you are confused by my penname and haven't clicked on my profile, I used to be called TCandBTVSluver, I just changed my penname as of lately. **

**This story was written for my Photography teacher, she is a fellow Whedonite and wanted to read one of my stories so I wrote this because of it! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own BTVS.**

It had been a month or so since Buffy was brought back from the dead. It wasn't easy but Buffy was trying to get used to being alive again. The residual slap in the moth hadn't gone away, and, to be truthful, The Slayer didn't think it ever would.

Being pulled out of heaven and brought back to hell on earth is a big change. It does things to you one couldn't imagine.

Unfortunately, no one ever said the life of The Slayer would be a simple one.

***BTVS***

"Xander, that is not Mr. Potato Head," Willow said to Xander, who was holding a sphere shaped object in the Magic Box.

"C'mon Will, it would look like him if I got a Sharpie and drew a face on him," Xander said. He stood in front of the counter of the Magic Box as Willow stood behind the counter, minding the store while Anya took a break.

The Wicca snatched the "Mr. Potato Head look-a-like," out of Xander's hand; "But it's merchandise, you know how Anya is with-"

"What about me? You know how I am with what?" The ex-demon came in right on cue.

"Xander thinks the sphere of Gaia is Mr. Potato Head," Willow answered.

The blonde stopped next to her boyfriend and tilted her head at the sphere-shaped object; "Hey, it kinda does!"

Xander laughed and said to Willow; "See, I told you so!"

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes a bit; "Guys, I'm going to go back home and check on Buffy. You guys ok?"

"Yep. Just cookies and milk," Xander spoke with a goofy laugh.

"Don't you mean peaches and cream?" Willow asked.

"Nope. I like cookies and milk better anyway," Xander joked.

Willow laughed at her dark haired friend then she turned to Anya; "I think he got into the sugar again. Have fun," With that, the Wicca left the Magic Box.

When she got back to the Summers' home, Dawn, Buffy, and Tara were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys," Willow enthused with a smile.

They all looked over at her with smiles of their own and greeted the Wicca in a chorus.

Willow sat down in the empty spot next to her girlfriend Tara and noticed a box of pizza in front of them; "What's with the pizza party?"

Buffy jerked her thumb towards her sister; "Alright guilty as charged, but I was hungry!" Dawn said.

"Feel free to stick around and watch movies. I tried to call you but there was no answer on your cell," Tara said.

"Oh, I must have forgot to grab my phone before I left. I'm sorry Tara," Willow said.

The blonde Wicca spared her a smile; "It's ok. I assumed you were with the others anyway,"

"I was. Maybe we could all-" Willow started until she heard the house phone's ring.

The red headed Wicca grabbed the nearest phone and answered it; "Summers residence,"

"Will, is Buff there?" Xander asked from the other end.

"Yeah, why?" Willow asked.

"Keep her there. Angel is back in town looking for her. He just found out she is alive again," Xander explained.

"What? Why are we keeping him away though? I thought she would be happy to see him," Willow added.

"You've seen her lately Willow. She's not in the best shape to see Angel," Xander said.

"You're probably right," Willow agreed.

"I am? Oh right I am! Listen Will, I need you to come to the Magic Box. Tell Tara what's going on, that way if he comes there, we'll have back up," Xander replied.

"Right. Ok, I'll see you there," Willow said before hanging up.

Tara turned to Willow; "Where are you going?"

"Magic Box. Got to help Anya and Xander take care of something," Willow said, but then she sent a telepathic message to her Wicca girlfriend, telling her the real deal.

"Oh- ok then. If you need us, call ok?" Tara said.

The red headed nodded; "Will do,"

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. We don't need Slayer strength just yet," Willow spoke with a smile.

"Okay. So we'll see you later?" Buffy asked.

"You bet," Willow paused to get up; "Bye guys,"

***BTVS***

Back at the Magic Box, Angel was still there talking to Xander. Apparently, he had told the Vampire that Willow was bringing Buffy.

When the bell rang as Willow stepped inside the Magic Box, Angel looked at the red head.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked.

"At home," Willow answered.

"Why didn't you bring her?" The ensouled Vampire asked.

"Because she doesn't feel well. Terrible flu," Willow replied.

"And that stopped me from seeing her how?" Angel asked, in a sudden huff.

"She needs to get better. Resting doesn't include being outside," Willow said.

"Willow-" Angel started.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't try to beg me, it won't help your situation any buddy," Willow said.

Angel tried to get Willow and Xander to tell the truth again and again. He couldn't resort to violence because that _definitely _wouldn't get him to see Buffy anymore than this would.

Pretty soon though, Buffy, Tara, and Dawn all showed up in the Magic Box.

"Hey guys!" Xander said with a nervous laugh.

Tara gave them an apologetic smile. Apparently Dawn and Buffy wanted to go see the gang and Tara couldn't do a thing to stop them.

Buffy saw Angel and gave both Xander and Willow the eye; "So this is what you were hiding me from?"

"We weren't hiding you from him, we just didn't think you would be up to seeing him," Willow said.

"Uh huh," Buffy said as she walked up to Angel. She gently hugged him and asked; "How've you been?"

"I'm fine, I thought you had the flu, shouldn't you be at home resting?" Angel asked.

"What? Why would you-" The Slayer turned to her friends; "Guys, how about we start over. Angel, come in again and we'll do this right," Buffy gave her friends the sinister death glare, they knew they were in for it later.

Angel did as he was told. He walked out of the Magic Box and back in, asking for Buffy like he did earlier.

It had been a long time since Buffy had felt alive. With Angel it was different. Being back in Sunnydale wasn't so bad she guessed. As long as she had her friends it was bearable.

**Okay so obviously this happened at night, otherwise Angel would burst into flames! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know this might have come across a bit cheesy.**


End file.
